Yuu or Kei?
by purtymanagirl58
Summary: Set in the time when Yuu has left for college and leaves Miki. I've always wondered why Miki doesn't have any other bows between that time, so here's the answer! KEI! Yay for all Kei lovers! Not to say that Yuu is a bad person which he's not, he just need
1. Chapter 1: The Recovery

Okay so this is my first fanfic for Marmalade Boy!!!! Please be gentle!!! I've always wondered why Kei gets portrayed as such a mean and selfish person so I decided that this story is going to be about Miki and Kei!!!!! Yay!!!!! This is not to say that I don't like Yuu, Yuu is completely fine, but I would have liked to have a lot more play in the manga between Miki and Kei. This fanfic is set in the time where Yuu has gone off to college and has left Miki all alone to fend for herself in a sea of available boys..... *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 1: The Recovery  
  
Yuu looked at the phone that hadn't rung for days, "Why can't I just call her?" He asked himself. He had been keeping his secret very well since college started, although sometimes he lost control of himself and dialed the phone. He couldn't let himself get wrapped up in her. Miki had been his life and happiness at one point but now he felt drained of all emotions. It was almost winter break and he was really starting to worry whether or not he would be able to go home for the holidays without breaking his secret. "I don't think it will be possible. The urge would just be too intense." He couldn't think about what he was going to do with her just one room away from him. "I have to be strong, I'll have to wait it out. Or I could just get a job and then I wouldn't be able to go." He liked this option much better. He resolved to find a job and grabbed the paper that was just a few feet away from him to start looking.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I need to get over this," said Miki looking at the drawer that just called her name to open it. "I don't need to dwell anymore." Miki shook herself and went back to putting on her uniform for her job. She was going to have to leave for work in a few minutes, or she was going to be late. As she rushed down stairs, she went by the kitchen table where she had eaten breakfast with Yuu every morning before school and the living room couch where they had kissed many times before. She sped up just to get away from these horrible, yet happy memories. The tears stung the sides of her eyes but she blinked them back because it was not time for her to cry, just yet.  
  
She arrived at her job just in time; her boss was about to call her house to ask her when and if she was going to come to work. She went behind the counter and started to fill the scooper buckets with steaming hot water. Some of it got on her hand; she let out a yelp, and ran it under cold water, as a familiar voice behind her said, "Oh my God, are you okay?"  
"Kei?" She turned around knocking some empty buckets of scoopers over. She was right it was Kei, but he had a new hair style and had grown into his long arms and legs.  
"Oh, here let me help you with that!" Said Kei, with a smile, he remembered what a clumsy person Miki was and about how he fell for her the moment that she fell on him.  
"What are you doing here? Or did you just come here for ice cream?" Miki was trying to act like there was nothing going on in her life. She knew that he would jump at the chance to "comfort" her but, she didn't know if she wanted it. She also knew that the moment he found out that Yuu dumped her that he would ask her out, and it would be very hard not to say yes.  
"Now, you're acting like your not important to me. You know why I came. I came to see how you're doing. And now that this is taken care of," he got up and brushed himself off, he gave Miki a hand to get up with, "How are you doing?"  
"I'm doing fine, just fine, nothings the matter, everything is just the same." Miki said quickly, she hoped that he wouldn't spot her lie, however she knew that Kei was a very observant person.  
"Now I'm worried. There is something different, isn't there? No, need to be embarrassed, just tell me what happened. I promise you, whatever it is it will feel better to let someone else know." Kei smiled, it warmed her all over to know that he was there for her. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing if he asked her out.  
"No, I don't think telling you would really help Kei," she started to brush herself off and went back to filling the buckets.  
"You never know, I'll do everything and anything in my power to help you in any way. Just say the word."  
Miki didn't know why but what he had just said, made her really want him to ask her out. She felt as if she could really tell him anything. She flung herself around at him and hugged him as hard as she could. She was crying so hard that she could just tell that she was going to leave wet spots on his shirt. She, however, didn't care.  
"Shhh, its okay...what is the matter, Miki? Usually you're a tough bird." Kei said trying to comfort her the best he could. Whatever had happened really affected Miki. He didn't know how he could make it better, but he just knew he had to. It was the only thing that could get him back in her favor.  
Miki tried to stop crying and looked down at the floor. She couldn't believe that she was hugging Kei just a few months after her first boyfriend had dumped her. She didn't know how to explain it to him other than just going out and saying the words. How she hated those words! She looked back up at his eyes just for a second and saw that there was all the kindness and forgivingness there that she ever needed in the world. It made her swell with pride. "Yuu, well he......dumped me."  
A wave of joy crashed over Kei as he heard this wonderful news. He knew that this wasn't very nice to think what he did, and he also knew that Miki was having a tough time trying to accept it but he couldn't believe that this was happening. This was the best dream that he had ever had and it was coming true. He'd finally get to have the source of all of his strength and courage there with him, just what he had wanted from the beginning. He would have Miki.  
Somehow the thought dawned on him, "Why would Yuu give up someone he was so in love with before? They were so happy, what could have happened?" It was a good question but he didn't know if it was okay for him to ask it at that moment. He drew Miki back up into his arms and gave her an extra squeeze, "I am sorry Miki. I'm sorry that you have had to cry all this time, if there was anything that I could have done to prevent this I would've."  
Miki was only just getting over the surprise-hug from Kei when he said this. It was hard to believe but his words resonated through her and made her feel completely at home. She looked up and said, "Thank you so much, you don't know how much that means to me."  
Kei winked and smile a bit, "Well, I could always go and slit his throat, would that make you happy?"  
"Yeah, you and Ginta," Miki said under her breath. She just knew that this was coming at one point in time. Miki glanced up at the clock above them and saw that it was almost time to open the shop for the school kids to come in. She pulled away from Kei and started to refill the buckets again. She said, "Listen I have to get this all ready for the kids who come in during the afternoon..."  
"Oh, that's right, the grade school kids and their sugar rushes. Well, listen; will you have dinner with me tomorrow night? I mean I would just like to see you again.....um." Kei was just a little bit embarrassed but there was a playful gleam in his eyes.  
Miki thought for a bit, she did want to see him again and ask him what he was doing with himself. "I mean he did just say that he wanted to see me again and that's what I want to do, so I don't see why not. Plus I have a right to get over Yuu, he's the one who dumped me right? Right, so I can go out with whoever I want, even though I'm not going out with Kei, I just want to see him again." She said to Kei, "Um, sure, I would love to see you again."  
"Great! I'll meet you at the jazz club we met that one time, at 6, okay?"  
"The jazz club, oh, yes I remember," well, what she really remembered was that that was the first time that she discovered Kei's remarkable talent for the piano, "yes, 6 is fine! I'll meet you there!"  
Kei practically skipped out of the ice cream shop he was so happy. Not only was Miki free but he had a date with her! He got around the corner when it hit him, "Is this really a date?" He couldn't believe it, he didn't even know if it was really a date or not. Surely she knew that he still liked her and that he still wanted to be with her, but could he just be a rebound date? Suddenly he noticed, HE DIDN'T CARE!!!! He was just so happy that he was getting to spend some time with her without having to worry whether or not Yuu was going to punch in his face or something.  
Miki saw the expression on Kei's face, it was full of excitement and happiness, but the odd thing was that instead of what she was expecting to feel, which was a huge burdening guilt of betrayal, she felt happy. She hadn't felt anything but depression and an underlying sadness in awhile, so this felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her. She had finished fill all of the buckets and was about to uncase the ice cream when it hit her, "Is he thinking that this is a date or a dinner between friends?" She really didn't know, but she was hoping just a little that it was the first one. It must have been the expression on Kei's face or the fact that she felt happy for once but she really did hope that it developed into something more.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Well, I really really really really really hope that you liked it!!!!! Now, just press the little purple button that says Submit Review and press Go!!! Yay!!!! See you all later!!!! Purtymanagirl58 


	2. Chapter 2: The Home Coming

Well, I'm baaaaaaaaaaccccckkk!!!!! Well, I tried to address what AinoTenshi1 said about how I sort of repeat a lot, I am completely and totally sorry that I did that!!!!!!! I really hope that there isn't anymore of that, but if you see any please review and tell me!!!! Okay well your going to get a double whammy today, because I just got home from vaca. Happy, that's right I was in the Bahamas! So, I really hope that my muse has been revamped and I writing a little better then before!!!! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 2: The Home Coming: 5 months later.........  
"Just a moment Kei I'll be right with you!" Miki yelled as she poked her head out of her bedroom door. She would have to hurry or she and her boyfriend were going to miss the movie they wanted to see. She couldn't help wanting to get dressed up for him though, Kei was becoming very dear to her. She realized however, that he would never be as special as Yuu was. First loves never die.  
Miki rushed down the stairs to crash into Kei, who was trying to get up the stairs. She knew Kei was an impatient person but trying to get into her room was not what a proper and respectable guy would do. "What are you doing?"  
"I, um, was trying, um..." Kei couldn't help but stutter, he just saw what Miki had on. She was wearing a short jean skirt and a powder blue halter top on. Her hair, which she mostly kept down, was put in a half up/half down style with a matching powder blue rose stuck in the pony. Kei's jaw dropped as did the flowers he was carrying for her, it never mattered how many dates they went on. Kei would still not believe that Miki was his girlfriend of 5 months! He had lived in bliss for a little less than half a year!  
Miki, who was still not accustom to the effect she had on Kei, was taken a little a back when she saw this. "Oh, now I remember why I get dressed up..." She slowly bent down and picked up the flowers Kei had dropped.  
"Oh, these are wonderful, thank you!" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek.  
This perked him up a bit. It was very rare when Miki decided to make the first move but, he just figured it was part of her shy nature. That's why when she was about to pull away he grabbed her and pull her into a warm hug.  
She smiled at this, she liked to have someone to go out with and cuddle with. She couldn't help being completely happy with the fact that she had Kei. "We better go or we'll miss the movie!"  
Kei nodded and slipped one arm around her waist. She did the same while they walked down the rest of the stairs together. Life was so blissful. They reached the bottom of the stairs and Kei was about to open the door, when it opened itself and revealed a very happy and hopeful Yuu.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ohhhh, cliffy!!!! I wonder what's going to happen next!!!! Well actually I KNOW what's going to happen next cause I already wrote it!!! Tehe.... Sorry, it's so short, but I promise there's some more on the way!!! Anyway, REVIEW!!!! Please please please please please please please, oh, god do I have to get on my knees???? ::sniff, sniff:: Just kidding all...just please the little purple button is just calling your name! Purtymanagirl58 


	3. Chapter 3: Oh, dear

Okay peoples here comes the third chapter!!!!!!!! I really hope you likes it, tehe! Just please, read and review though!!!!!!! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 3: Oh, dear...  
Yuu's face dropped when he saw Kei. He was going to be so happy when he told Miki he wanted her back and she would obviously say yes. His bubble, however, burst. Of course, why hadn't he thought that Miki would've tried to get over him? And duh, Kei had wanted his chance at Miki for awhile and he was the only one in the running now that Ginta had Arimi. Even though all of this made sense all he could think of was, "Well this sucks..."  
  
Miki stared at Yuu, she didn't really know what was happening. When Kei first opened the door Yuu had an expression on his face that she recognized and hadn't seen in awhile, one with love, for her. That was until he realized Kei had his arm around her and vise versa. Now, he looked like someone had stolen his favorite toy, well someone had! What did she expect? They once had a very loving relationship, it was normal that he would still have some drifting emotions for her, but that was it and she wasn't going to trick herself into feeling that it was anything other than that.  
She decided right then and there that Yuu wasn't going to ruin her relationship with Kei, plus it wouldn't be very fair to Kei. "I mean a five month rebound date, yeah right! I like Kei and he's always been there for me!" Miki dropped her arm from Kei's waist and gave Yuu a hug.  
"Well brother," and she did add a little stress on 'brother,' "Kei and I really need to get going or we'll miss the movie we're going to see! But, we'll see you when we get back! I want to hear all about your major!"  
Miki grabbed a very stunned Kei and held his hand, as they walked away from the door, leaving Yuu completely flabbergasted. Miki really didn't want to rub his nose in it but Yuu had to be informed that she was no longer available to get her heart broken.  
  
Kei could hardly believe what had just happened back there, but he knew that it made him extremely happy to know that Miki had "officially" chosen Kei over Yuu.  
"Ha, serves him right. He shouldn't have left a perfectly wonderful and nice girl to be heart broken. I felt it was only right that I comfort her. I didn't do anything wrong, if I wasn't dating her someone else would. I love Miki. She's the only one I can count on. And if that greedy Matsuura tries to take her away from me I will fucking have to defend her by making his life a living nightmare." Thought Kei.  
Kei slowed Miki down when he realized she was jogging and pulling him along. He turned her around and stopped her in her place. "Sweetheart, why are you running? A movie isn't that important to you, is it?"  
With that Kei pulled Miki into an embrace while she tried to catch her breath. She looked up at him, "I don't want to give you up and just because Yuu is here doesn't mean that my feelings for you have changed."  
Kei looked down at Miki. It was so hard to stay serious when Miki was looking at him so beautifully. "You know Matsuura is going to try and get you back," Miki opened her mouth to protest but Kei stopped her, "but I won't give you up no matter what happens."  
Kei smiled, it made him so happy to have a girlfriend like Miki especially when she smiled at him like she was now. He slowly bent his head down to kiss Miki, to she her just how happy it made him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* So, YAY everything's happy again, ::evil look in eye:: or is it?? MUAHAHAHAHAHA!! Tehe... Anyway, I am so torn between the two guys that I can't decide who Miki should end up with, please put in your decision!!!! I would love to hear it!!!!! Anyway, I think that I have one more chapter in me for this week, so maybe, if your good, you'll get one this weekend!!!! Purtymanagirl58 


End file.
